Doctor Dinner
by Oblivious.Day'Dreamer
Summary: Jealousy, lasagna dinner with humans etc. Carlisle is shanghaied into hosting a monthly dinner with his colleagues and their families, which includes children the same age as Bella, Edward, Em, Rose, Jazz, Alice, Nessie and Jake. T for paranoia


**So, this may be totally predictable, maybe overused, and probably cliché. But it's been floating around my head for a while, and wanted it to be out there. There are probably also quite a few out there like this. And Beware, there is really no plotline as of right now… (By the way, my first Twilight fic, so be kind )**

**Bella POV**

We were all excited for the beginning of high school.

As excited as vampires could be. We'd all been through high school before, the others more than me, but I was rather looking forward to high school. It's so much easier the third or fourth time you do it. But then again, having a mind that moves much faster than the human mind may be slightly beneficial. But you get my point.

Our excitement was thoroughly shown as we all laughed and chatted in the living room. Rose and Emmett were still working on some monumental house of cards. They hadn't gotten very far…which tends to happen when your adoptive siblings find it hilarious to run by and knock it over. You should have heard them arguing over whose fault it was until Edward confessed.

So, everything was as normal as it ever was in the Cullen household. I'd allowed Jake to take Nessie out for a lunch date, now that she had essentially reached maturity. They still weren't back yet…I'd get to put on my mom face and chew them out for it….

But we were happy and normally sitting when Carlisle came in with a grim look on his face. Normally he is always smiling and optimistic. So, perhaps grim is the wrong word? He looked amused, apprehensive and rather stoic.

Jasper looked troubled, as he too took in Carlisle's mood, no doubt better than I. Edwards eye's suddenly widened, and Alice gasped.

"No, Carlisle. How did this happen?" Edward asked, with a slight groan in his voice.

Alice simply laughed. "Can I tell Esme?" She asked.

"How 'bout you tell the normal ones who can't read minds or see the future first." Emmett ground out. He hated being left out.

Just as Edward, Alice and Carlisle opened their mouths to speak, the door banged open, and Jake and Nessie rushed in. They took in our expressions, and Jake whistled.

"Wow, you're gone for a few minutes, and you miss everything." He said. Nessie got a look on her face, realizing that Jake had just asked to be chastised. I couldn't disappoint my only daughter, could I?

"Well, Jacob Black, you've certainly been gone more than 'a few minutes'. We expected you back nearly twenty minutes ago." I said, with my mom voice.

"Busted…" Emmett muttered behind me. I ignored him. Jake had the intelligence to look ashamed. "I'll just…go see if Esme has any food." He left. Nessie rolled her eyes and followed him.

As soon as they were both out of sight and earshot, I grinned, as did Edward. It was such fun to play mom. Alice rolled her eyes, while Rose congratulated me.

"You had him feeling bad before you'd finished saying his name." She said. "It was perfect."

"And you, Emmett Cullen, do you need me to put on my mother voice for you too?" I asked "'Busted'? How old are you, again, twelve?" I asked

"So. What's going on?" Emmett asked.

"Well," Edward started

"You know how Carlisle would sometimes complain about being badgered to serve one of those doctor dinners they do here in small-town Maine?" Alice asked. We all nodded. She opened her mouth to continue, but Edward beat her to the punch.

"Some of his colleagues were asking if his kids were finally in town, and without thinking—or lying—he said yes, and was therefore, shanghaied into hosting one such dinner. Here." Edward said.

It took a while for us all to grasp that we, vampires, were apparently hosting a "doctor dinner".

"Too bad he couldn't just say, 'sorry, got some vamps livin' at my house, really don't think you'd wanna eat with 'em. So thanks, but no thanks.'" Jacob said from the doorway, his mouth full of food.

Everyone turned to him, and realizing he probably hadn't said the smartest thing on the planet, he looked at me, grinned, and said "Please, Bella, no more mom voice." We all broke out laughing.

"Alright, but I've decided that we all need new dresses and suits. The ones we have are so last year." Alice announced, and Rosalie nodded in agreement. I scowled.

My laughing mood had miraculously disappeared.

**How was it? Hopefully, it didn't totally suck, but please tell me how I did, and what I can do better.  
>Don't be shy!<br>It felt a little OOC to me...but..just review!**


End file.
